


Some Things Last - Art Post

by pherryt, rw_eaden



Series: Big Bang Art [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Chocolate, DCJ Big Bang, M/M, Photographs, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Jimmy Novak had nearly everything he’d ever wanted; a decent job, a beautiful daughter, and a boyfriend he adored. But his father’s sudden death threatens to destroy the things he holds most dear when he’s forced to come face-to-face with his past and the one person he never wanted to have to face again: his brother.Castiel Novak had been managing life just fine. It hadn’t been going the way he’d expected, but still, things were fine. That was of course, until his father died and he was back in the same room as his twin brother, Jimmy, and all that managing was a little harder to do. Between his brother, his memories, and his brothers gorgeous new boyfriend, Castiel was fairly certain it’s only a matter of time before something snaps.Dean Winchester thought he’d had things relatively figured out. He was in love and more than ready to take the next step with his boyfriend, until he found out about that twin brother his boyfriend had never mentioned. There’s some kind of damage between the two of them, shaking Jimmy up and messing with his head. Dean is determined to find out what and hopefully fix it. Now all he has to do is figure it out and not fall for the wrong twin in the process.





	Some Things Last - Art Post

**Author's Note:**

> All tags are for the artwork - more appropriate tags for the fic can be found on the fic :D Be sure to check it out [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10969686)
> 
> Art for DCJ BB story : "Some Things Last" By [rw_eaden](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden) (Aka [ jamesnovakwinchester on Tumblr ](https://jamesnovakwinchester.tumblr.com/))

Though it's posting first, this was the second bang I picked up from the DCJ BB. It was a pinch hit (last minute) kinda thing but I'm glad I picked it up! It was a lot of fun :D

I literally FORGOT that we were making promo banners though, so I'd been concentrating on actual pics in the story and didn't have a banner ready when I was asked for it. Rw_eadon and I had just agreed on a theme to hold all the pictures together, though, and it worked out PERFECT! She later watched me PUT together this title banner on Picarto which was A HELL of a lot of fun and I definitely want to do more of that kind of thing.

  


One of the neat things about making 'polaroid borders' was the ability to 'write' something on the photograph. Rw_eadon and I both fell in love with that idea and we spent some time trying to come up with the perfect quotes from each chapter.

  


The above chapter pictures were both off a list that rw_eadon gave to me as possible pictures. All her choices were awesome (there's still one I *want* to do really bad but haven't been able to make it look right. I plan on finishing it eventually and putting it up as soon as i can.

This last picture with Dean and the baby monitor was actually NOT on the list of possibles...but I wanted to try and spread out the pictures I'd made and this was near the place I wanted to put the *other* picture in. Also, I felt like I'd given Dean the shaft. He's 'barely' in the first picture and he's not even in the second picture. and the last one i want to make wouldn't be focusing on anyone's faces. So I figured he deserved his own picture and this was a pretty emotional moment for him.


End file.
